


Expecto Patronum

by Shaeby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/M, Interior Decorating, Multi, Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaeby/pseuds/Shaeby
Summary: One shot for prompt "the Hufflepuffs decide to redecorate the Slytherin common room"





	Expecto Patronum

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing from the Harry Potter world, and I didn't exactly follow the prompt strictly...

Severus Snape wasn't sure if he was more annoyed, impressed or amused, not that he would allow of any of those emotions to show on his face. The Slytherin common room was covered top to bottom in green and silver Christmas decorations. In years past no one would have blinked an eye, but this was not years past. With the Carrows' amongst the staff and Death Eaters running loose amongst the populace, Snape had ordered the house elves do nothing for Christmas this year.

Well, it appeared that both the house elves and the Hufflepuffs had decided to defy his orders. The black and yellow ribbons intertwined amongst the evergreen wreath and silver bells. The upper year Slytherin boys sat in a circle in front of the fireplace, with looks of equal parts mortification and bemusement.

Gold boxes, filled with candies and black lace sat in each of their laps, a strip of parchment in their hands. He swiftly snatched the parchment held loosely in Goyle's hands and read it silently,

"Expecto Patronum".

A small snort escaped him and he grabbed at the lace in Goyle's box, extracting a pair of panties with two fingertips. He dropped them with a sneer and swept out. For those boys, it could very well be one of their happiest memories, but if he ever saw another gift from a Hufflepuff... 


End file.
